shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Alethia
Introduction Lady Alethia is the illegitimate daughter of Lord Avar the Giant King. Her mother was a the Queen’s lady in waiting named Naga. In order to keep Alethia’s existence a secret from the Queen her mother gave her daughter to a group of human ninja’s known as the Crimson Blades. There with the Crimson Blades Alethia trained to become a deadly assassin. In order to help her hide Alethia was given a secret devil fruit that has run in the ninja clan for generations the Men Men no Mi. Personality Lady Alethia personality can be said to form into three different portions. The first is when she is at home with her ninja clan. Alethia is kind and courteous. She is shy and respects everyone equally. She spends most of her time training her body to its fullest and practicing her ninja arts. When she does hang around her fellow ninja’s she often loves to play tag were she practices trying not to be touched despite her large size. The second aspect of her personality is when she is off on missions. When she is on an assassination mission she is cold calm and collective. She rarely shows any emotions and tries to eliminate her targets in the most efficient way possible. However she can quickly flip the switch and act foolish and charming. Seducing people in order to get them into a position where it is easier to kill them is not beneath her. The last facets of her personality is when she goes out and dresses up like a super hero. Many of the Ninja’s in her clan also act as super heroes for their entertainment and Alethia is no stranger to it as well. When she pretending to be a hero she embodies all the aspects one would suspect from such a hero, bravery, compassion, and justice. Her hero costume makes people think she is a man. she does this on purpose to make it harder for people to figure out who she really is. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Lady Alethia is a skilled user of a form of Ninja Taijutsu called the Crimson Fist. The Crimson Fist is a form of hand to hand fighting that focuses on using palm strikes. These strikes sends the force rippling through their opponent’s body and do internal damage rather than outside damage. Lady Alethia however did not stop there and instead expanded her style to using the Temple Destruction Fist. It is a martial arts style used by a group of mercenaries calling themselves the Temple Mercenaries. The style focus on using not allowing forces to spread across a surface, but rather to focus them on one point. Lady Alethia combined both the Temple Mercenary style with her clans Taijutus style to make a deadly marital arts combination that allows her to blow holes straight through her opponents body. That also includes other giants as well. Finally Lady Alethia studied under the Chim Warriors once her clan discovered she had the haki of the kings. Under their guidance she learned the way of Chim, but she only uses it as a last resort, or if you make her mad. Physical Strength The best way to describe Alethia’s strength is to give a comparison. If you take your standard marine soldier and compare his strength to a giant that would be the ideal gap between Alethia’s strength and a new world superhuman. Alethia, unlike many giants, spent her entire life training and becoming stronger. She does not slack off nor does she go easy in her training. Alethia is a fully trained giant. Agility Alethia is a ninja. She was trained as a Ninja and lives as a ninja. She is capable of doing all the ninja flips and cool ninja moves. That includes the high speed running despite the fact she is a giant. This makes her on a new scale of deadly as she is able to out speed and out power many of her opponents, who unfortunately for them are human. Endurance Gaint Devil Fruit Men Men no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King trained her haki under the chim Warriors History Coming eventually Category:Giant Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Princess Category:Ninja Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV